Señorita: When Its Been Said and Done
by WBAD
Summary: It was a Summer she could never forget. A summer that left imprints on her very being. [Companion piece to my one-shot Señorita]


**A/N: Story idea wouldn't leave me alone xD Anyway, as the summary says, this is a companion piece to my one-shot, **_**Se**__**ñ**__**orita.**_

**Now we see what CC thinks in the aftermath of this.**

**I want to thank you for reading. Not just this. But to anyone of you who has read my other stories and were kind enough to leave reviews, add them to your favorites, follow them, or read them and enjoyed them in silence. :)**

**I appreciate it; I really do. And the sentiments have been encouragement.**

**I'm not great at writing… But I love it. And that's part of the reason I'm doing this.**

**Sorry for getting sentimental. But I had to because I don't have other platforms to say it xD And for others reading **_**Blood, Love, and Promises**_**, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I'm finished editing.**

**Happy reading :) **

* * *

**Se****ñ****orita: When It's Been Said and Done**

She'd met him during a business trip, and pushed their acquaintance past the boundary on a fateful summer evening. Pubs populated by the locales. Dancers gliding flawlessly across the dance floor, robed in flowing airy skirts that fanned out every time they twirled. And her in her simple black dress, cut just above the knees, and a halter tied around her neck to cater to the humidity.

She'd seen him as soon as she walked in, sitting quietly at a private table nursing a glass of smooth scotch. She knew him of course; the brooding and calculating business tycoon she'd had the fortune of meeting during the conference. He was many things — an enigma, she would say. And yet so _devastatingly _attractive.

It was hard to say no when he smoothly asked for a dance — not that she wanted to anyway. But just because she wanted the dance didn't mean he had her already. Veiled smiles and coy stares. Hands entwining together. He pulled her in until she willingly lost herself to the melody and the sultry beat.

He led, and she followed; tantalized and refusing to look away from the intensity simmering in those gorgeous violet irises.

That smoldering gaze held through the duration of the dance, and never wavered. It was the same gaze she had gotten accustomed to as their time together birthed a romance she never thought she would ever experience in all her life.

Summer nights underneath cool bedroom sheets. Waking up to the silhouette of his body beside her in the crack of dawn. Meals by the glittering Caribbean Sea. Afternoon joy rides through the city blistering in Summer heat. Evening strolls at their favorite beach…

Their arms twined around each other as they shared kisses. His smooth and crisp voice as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

It was a Summer she would never forget for as long as she lived. Not after days and nights of promises — so many that she knew were never going to come true. Broken promises and shattered dreams.

But perhaps it was all worth it after having a taste of what happiness and love had felt like… Not that either of them ever admitted it. But one had to be truly daft to not recognize the sentiments and the feelings for what they were. Just because they didn't acknowledge it, didn't mean it wasn't there.

It was…

The last notes of their love affair had prompted her to cry when he had fallen asleep. On the night that was to be their last, she had lain in his arms and held him close, listened to his breathing, and tried to memorize his face and the feel of his body around her. Would it be a crime to admit to herself that _this _was all she wanted?

Was she a fool for chasing after something so fleeting?

Friends and family would wholeheartedly say yes. But who were they to judge? How could they blame her for only wanting a taste of what it was like to stay in the arms of the one she loved? How could _anyone _be so cruel as to take away her right to be with the man who made her believe in love again?

She didn't want him to go… After what they shared, she was reluctant to head for "home." The whimsical side of her didn't want the cruel reality returning. She wanted to stay with him, and try to build a life out of the small foundation they'd made.

But in the end, her rational sense had won.

She let him go anyway.

He flew back to the States. She reluctantly boarded her flight back to Australia.

It had been easy to jump back into the hum and drum of daily life in Victoria. But in moments where she wasn't so occupied, her treacherous heart would always convince her mind to wander off into thoughts of the raven-haired man and how his unforgettable violet eyes would shine as he smiled. How it felt to live life with him on another continent.

There were days when she convinced herself that it was but a dream — a lovely and cruel lucid dream. She never thought it could be possible to contract an illness borne out of this longing. But perhaps it was…

Nausea. Appetite loss. Discomfort… Quite the inconvenient side effect of pining for her lover.

Now she could laugh to herself about how loony she sounded. Of course her Summer hadn't been a dream. _It was all real_.

And the proof of it was staring her back in the face as she studied the pink plus sign on the little stick she'd bought at the drugstore this morning.

Now it was _truly _impossible to ever try moving on — to try forgetting him and keeping him locked away in treasured memories

After days and nights of feverish kisses, and bodies joined intimately on their hotel bed; she couldn't forget that now. Not anymore…

Not after their actions conceived another human being that was growing inside her at this very moment.

Not after her positive pregnancy test.


End file.
